Relieving her depression
by natsu-chan022
Summary: Mai is now depressed knowing that her boss is dating Masako. And she got a high fever due to her depression. And Naru is the one who is gonna take care of her. MxN. First GH FF so please be good to me. Title changed from Chances.


**Chances?**

Hello! My…first ghost hunt fic! And I am gonna love it for sure since I really do like the anime I think I will love my fic… well if you don't love it then don't, I'm not forcing you right? Well! Okay! LOVE (hate to be in love) PAIN (I'm always in pain because of love) DARKNESS (I am always there I don't even get to a chance to be in light!) THIRTEEN (I hate bad lucks but anyways I'm always bad luck! I loooove iitt!!)

S**ummary: **Mai is now very depressed knowing that her long-time crush, Naru is now dating Hara Masako. What if Mai is sick? What will be the reaction of Naru?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this awesome anime! I will never own it believe me!

32143

One early morning in the SPR headquarters. As always it was very noisy bou-san was again fighting with ayako. John is trying to stop them. Masako is at naru's office. Lin was in one place researching and getting ready for their new case. Naru is in his office reading some files and is being annoyed by masako. Mai is very odd lately she's very quiet now and she's in sitting in one place spacing out.

"Mai, tea." Naru said from inside his office.

Mai is preparing Naru's tea. After she made the tea she headed inside his office. She first knocked to get his permission to enter

"Naru, here's your tea"

"Come in." he said. And she came inside putting the cup of tea on his desk. She was still standing there waiting for his 'thank you' but she heard nothing. And then masako just had to butt in.

"Now that you had given Naru your tea, you can go out right?" masako said with envy on her face

"y-yeah…" mai replied. After she replied she immediately went out. And after heading out she sat on her desk and laid her head. While she was resting bou-san came near her.

"Hey mai-chan! Ohayo! How are you? Are you feeling well?" bou-san asked.

"I'm fine just not feeling good… H-Hey can you ask Naru if I can go home?" mai asked. Then bou-san touched her forehead and asked her "are you sick?"

"Well, I think s…" and then everything went back for mai. She fainted.

"MAI! MAI! WAKE UP!" Bou-san shouted trying to wake her up.

**Naru's office**

**NARU'S P.O.V**

I heard bou-san screaming Mai's name. Hara is still beside me and frustrating me. When I was about to stand up and go out to see what's going on Hara tugged my shirt.

"Just stay here naru." Hara said

"I'm going out to see what happened to Mai," I said

"No. you're staying here. Please" Hara said still holding on my arm. But I was just so strong. I pulled my arm out of masako's tight grip and pushed her across the room and immediately went out of the room.

**Outside naru's office**

There I saw the lady of my dreams lying on my couch. I walked towards her and touched her forehead she was so hot. She has a high fever.

"Darn naru let's get her home!" bou-san said

"Stay here. I and Lin will take her home." I said

"But…" bou-san said but he was cut by me

"Stop it no buts! Come on Lin! Hurry up! Get the keys!" I said shouting and carrying mai.

"Yes!" Lin replied and following Me outside the headquarters…

**Normal POV**

**Lin's Car (on the way to Mai's house)**

"So Naru, you're really showing concern towards Mai." Lin said

"I don't know why. Maybe I kinda like her." Naru said looking at Mai

"Oh, so the Shibuya Kazuya is really admiring someone, e?" Lin said

"Maybe." Naru said smirking

Mai was now feeling cold and naru saw it and then he gave a jacket to mai.

"Naru, were here." Lin said. There naru saw a little house. Only good enough for one person but when they got inside it was complete and comfortable to look at. There was 1 room good enough for mai.

"Come on Lin. I think this is her room. Wait. Go get some hot water and towel to put on her forehead

Lin followed what naru had said. He went to her mini-kitchen…

Meanwhile, naru was still inside Mai's room. Looking at her peaceful and angelic face. She was so pale…after awhile Lin entered mai's room bringing the hot water and towel with a hot cup of tea for three.

Naru placed the towel on Mai's forehead. She was still red. A couple of minutes passed and Mai is still asleep and naru decided to send Lin home in case. If he's tired though.

"Lin you can go home. I'll stay here I'll watch mai until she gets better." Naru said

"okay." Lin replied. And got out of the house.

After Lin left mai's eyes was opening and saw some blurry face but eventually saw naru.

"N-Naru? Where am i? And what are you doing here?" she asked him weakly

"I am here to take care of you. Were here at your house. How are you feeling?" he said coldly not like the way he answered Lin while she was asleep.

"W-What were in my house? And I'm sick?" mai asked him again

"Yes. You're sick…. Now, how are you feeling?" naru answered and asked at the same time

"OH, I'm feeling a bit fine now. Thanks for taking care of me" Mai answered while smiling

"That's no big deal. Get better okay? You still have fever. Take a rest…" he said

"Okay. Uhmm, but what about SPR who's handling them there? And what about masako?" mai asked with slight concern on her face

"Lin is handling them there. Masako? We were never together." Naru said coldly. Mai was obviously surprised by what she heard

"You and masako? Never together? But all she said is she is now going out with you…" mai said still surprised

"What she said that? Well, I wouldn't want to be with her. She's so annoying and besides I like someone else…" naru said while smirking that made mai frown

"O-Oh really? You like someone else, e?" mai said while still frowning

"Yes. You? Do you like someone?" he asked

"Y-Yes. I do like someone but I know he likes someone else." She answered.

"Mai before everything turns around, I'm gonna say something important. Listen very carefully because maybe this is the last time you'll hear it okay?" he said

"o-okay…" she stuttered

Before naru said it he sighed first and told her "you're the girl I like. I love you Mai." Naru said with much love on his face.

Mai's eyes widened and her mouth turned into an "O" when she heard those eight lettered words.

"R-really? Y-you like me? You love me?" she asked with confusion on her face

"Yes Mai. Can you tell me who is the jerk that you like?" he said back to be cold but still looking at Mai's eyes

"Well, so you think that you're a jerk?" mai said giggling. It took naru a while before it registered on his mind. His eyes also widened then he smirked.

"You like me don't you?" naru said mockingly

"Ha? Don't tell me you still don't get it?" she said. _'Silly girl I definitely get it I just want you to tell me that you love me'_ naru thought

"No I still don't. Please mai tell me who it is?" naru said while mockingly pleasing her

"Uhmm…" she was speechless

"You give up don't you?" he said.

She sighed in defeat and said "yes. Jerk I know you know. Just mocking you."

"Well, I know you like me. I love you mai." naru said

"I love you too naru." Mai replied

"Oh, I forgot you're sick. How are you feeling now?" he asked

"Better than ever. Especially now that I'm with you…" she said grinning. Naru felt her forehead and her fever came down.

"Okay it looks like your good. I'm gonna pick you up tomorrow. And they'll meet you as my _girlfriend_" naru said and mai blushed madly!

"R-really. I'm your girlfriend now?"

"Yes you are. Now get a good night sleep or you'll get sick again. I'm gonna head home." He said and kissed her on the cheek

"No. it's late you're not going home." Mai said to him.

"As you wish. Oh where will I sleep?" naru asked

"Beside me. But we will not do anything okay?" mai said

"yes." He responded

**2 hours later**

.The sun was down and the both of them are getting ready for bed.

"Come on let's go to bed" naru said

"okay." Was mai's reply

………………

**In the morning**

"Naru… naru…. Wake up! We're gonna be late!" mai said trying to wake him up

"Wait 10 more minutes" was naru's reply

"No! You're gonna be late" mai was a bit irritated and was pushing him

"Okay I'm up. Okay?" naru said

"Good. Now go out and eat breakfast" she said smiling

Outside the room naru saw some delicious food. And he felt hungry so he ran towards the table and started eating.

"This is good." Naru said

"What?! Good only?!" she shouted mocking him

"well, it's good but i cook the best and you best in making my tea and mine only" he said

"Okay…. I'm gonna get dressed and let's go to work afterwards"

1 hour later

"Mai! Come on its late!"

"okay! Okay!"

**On the way to SPR headquarters**

"Naru?" mai called him

"Yes?" naru answered

"What about the others? What will they think if were together?" she asked him

"They'll be fine. They can't stop us from loving each other, right?" naru said

"Yeah. If you say so…" mai responded

**SPR headquarter**s

It was noisy there. Ayako and bou-san were fighting about what happened to mai. Then the door opened and everyone noticed it. But all was surprised when they saw naru holding mai's hand tightly.

"Hey guys!" Mai cheerfully said. Then when everyone saw her they all ran to her and asked her questions

"Mai! How are you?!" john said

"Mai! How are you feeling?" said bou-san

"Oh mai! Thank God your fine I thought something bad happened to you…" the protective ayako said to mai

"Uhmm everyone before anything else… I want you all to meet my boyfriend…. Naru." She said

"WHAT?!" all said except for Lin

"Since when?! And last time I checked me and naru were going out" masako said

"Hara we were never going out." Said naru

"Uhhh so that means you've been lying to all of us e, masako?" said ayako

"Well, kinda.... I want mai and ayako to get jealous." Masako frowned

"so that clears everything me and mai are going out and nothings gonna stop us…" naru said

"I'm gonna enter my office and mai… get me some tea…" naru continued

"yes naru…" mai replied

While mai was preparing naru's tea she saw masako's face and saw that she was glaring. Anyways mai didn't care because the important thing is she is happy with her lover

NARU'S OFFICE

"Naru, here's your tea" mai said while barging inside naru's office

"Oh good... Stay here for a while I'm gonna tell you something" naru said

"What is it?" she said while standing in front of naru's desk looking at him.

Naru stood up and came close to her. Mai's heart was now going nuts

"I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss*" he said with every kiss from her forehead going to her lips and when he's at her lips he started to deepen the kiss and mai gratefully responded

1245515

Thanks to all for reading my first ever ghost hunt fic! Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes! GOMEN NE! hope you all forgive me!

JA!

Bloodstone13


End file.
